Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data services. Generally, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). Multiple access systems include, for example, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system and Multi Carrier Frequency Division Access (MC-FDMA) system.